1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for recording or reproducing a video signal and a data signal on or from a recording medium on which the video signal and the data signal are recorded together in a multiplexing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind recording or reproducing a data signal along with a video signal in a multiplexing manner, the number of recordable data is limited. Accordingly, the number of data that can be displayed is also limited. Generally, characters such as letters and symbols are used for a plurality of data. Hence, some codes corresponding to these data are frequency multiplexed together with the video signal.
However, in the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the data signal to be displayed during reproduction is arranged to be displayed in the same manner as in recording. Therefore, the data signal display does not enable the operator to readily discriminate between a recording mode and a reproducing mode. As a result, the operator might faultily perform, for example, a data setting and recording operation while the apparatus is in the reproducing mode.